A Wedding - Harry & Ginny
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: a really quick really short oneshot of their wedding. probably will do a more indepth one someday lol
1. Chapter 1

He had never felt more nervous.

Not during any of his moments of life and death, not even when facing Voldemort himself. Nothing in his life could have ever prepared him for the moment at hand. He continued on staring at his feet, well aware of all the eyes on him at the alter, the sun high in the sky above them. Across the way, he heard a soft gasp and looked up, only to be blinded by a sight more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Behind him, Ron gave a quiet, muffled sort of laugh and Harry tore his gaze away from the brilliance ahead of him to see that his friend was torn between a laugh and a sob, watching the same sight that he was. To his other side, Hermione looked stunning in her emerald green dress, her hair sleek and shining much like it had been so many years ago at the Yule Ball. Unlike Ron, she was open with her emotions, and tears raced down her cheeks as her lips curved in the widest of smiles.

It was strange, reaching a moment like this. He had not really given much thought to getting married and really having a life... After everything he had gone through... He had never thought to make it this far, honestly, but now that he had he was so thankful. This moment had nearly escaped him numerous times- from the day of his parent's deaths (his first time foiling death's plans) to the day she opened the chamber of secrets and the memory of Voldemort nearly stole her soul. Or the hundreds of other times they had fought and nearly lost, all the times they had come so very close to death... But here they were.

In the years since Voldemort's final downfall, so much had happened, so much had changhed. Hermione and Ron had married of course, not long before, in the same little garden of the Burrow that they currently stood themselves. Harry had restored his family home in Godric's Hollow and had made it a new home for his own. Before their marriage, Ron had lived with him, and then for a time Hermione did as well. But then Ron found a little place near his childhood home and then he and Hermione were married and before they knew it, life really was beginning to change. They were grown now, well past their days of Hogwarts and wars, left with nothing but the scars and the memories alike. Harry absently reached up to rub the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, knowing he would never quite forget how it had felt to be inside of Voldemort's head. No more though, he said to himself, never again would he have to worry if this time would be the last time. No longer would he have to worry about losing someone else close to his heart.

Thinking back to a year before, when he had been sent a package on his twenty-first birthday, small and tied neatly with brown paper. He had opened it to reveal a small box along with two little notes- _your mother's-_ read one, the handwriting familiar. The other note was scratched in ink in a very familiy hand that had brought a smile to his face. _Sirius had given me this years ago, made me promise not to give to yeh til you were twenty one, just like yer parents. Hagrid._ When he had opened the the small box he had found inside a ring with a sparkling diamond that had clearly been the ring his father had given to his mother many years before. Harry had stuck the ring into a drawer and left it there, until the night of her twenty-first birthday, when before her family and those of the Order who yet remained alive, he dropped to a knee and had asked her to marry him with the ring his mother had once worn.

He turned back to face forwards and there she was, almost gliding towards him as if in a dream of somekind. She held fast to her father's arm, who looked splendid in his new robes of dark blue, while she positively glowed in the white silk gown. As she raised her face from the ground, she broke out into a huge grin, her brown eyes blazing in the sunlight. As she and her father stopped before them standing at the alter, she dipped her head to listen as he spoke soft words to her, and she nodded, kissing her father lightly on the cheek. She met his gaze right then and she looked calm and collected, as she always did, her smile more radiant than the sun above. And then, Arthur guided his daughter's hand to Harry's, who took it into his, trying to hide just how much he was shaking.

And just like that, they were married.

They paraded down the aisle, Hermione and Ron behind them, but they had nearly already forgotten the others around them. Harry drug her by the hand to the backside of the house and she was laughing, giggling madly as he slipped his hands into her hair, knocking her viel to the ground in his fingers earnest attempt to tangle up in the crimson curls. "Harry," she laughed as she took his face between her palms, giving him one long kiss to his lips. "We're married," she said suddenly, her eyes bright and her smile wide, and he pulled his hands from her hair to put at her waist instead, giving her one good swing around. "Mr. Potter," she said solemnly, standing up a little straighter, offering him her arm to tuck against his.

He took her hand with his, giving it a gentle squeeze before he tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Mrs. Potter." He replied, his voice not much more than a whisper, before he gave her one final kiss, hopefully one that was full of everything he had not yet said.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Vows

He knew he should have prepared more for this.

This one moment, probably the most important one of his life thus far, and he was far from being prepared. He swallowed hard as the crowd before him all turned their backs to him, their attention momentairly caught by something so much better. She was there, gliding towards him as if her feet weren't even touching the ground, her right hand on her father's arm. She was coming and he realized that this was it... There was only a few seconds left until she stood beside him instead and he would have to speak.

Was it too late for Voldemort to zap him to death?

No, no of course he didn't truly feel that way- but he was nervous and jittery all the same. More so than he had been during any battle with Voldemort. He had not even faced this sort of fear when the Killing Curse had been coming right for him. Harry Potter, war hero, and he was afraid of speaking a few simple vows. He feared opening his mouth would result in him promptly vomiting and he wondered if he could skip this whole thing altogether. Wake up tomorrow, in bed with her, married and happy. He wasn't sure he could do this.

And then, a moment later, she was there before him; her brown eyes were sparkling like gems in the sunlight, her smile radiant as she looked upon him. Her father leaned in, speaking softly into her ear and she chuckled, closing her eyes for only a moment. He was surprised when she opened them and they were brimming with tears, giving them a crystallized look that took his breath away. But then she was smiling again and giving her father a swift kiss to his cheek before he backed away to stand with her mother just behind them. This was it then, wasn't it? He reached out a somewhat shaking hand to take hers and was comforted by how hers shook a little too. Relief washed over him as he realized she was just as nervous as he was- she, the calm one, the collected one, was nervous too. There was something about knowing she too was nervous that made him fall in love with her all over again, if that was even possible.

Together, they turned to the Ministry official who smiled upon them and then said a few words, talking about love and honor and trust. Harry listened carefully but could hardly draw his eyes away from her face, her profile illuminated by the sun shining high in the sky. He could hardly believe that this moment was here, that it was even happening at all. Had someone asked him a few years ago if he'd ever thought he'd get married, he probably would have said no. His life had been so uncertain for so many years... Perhaps that was why he rushed things with her. Because she was the only certain thing in his whole life. And just like that, Harry realized he knew exactly what he had to say.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows... Harry, if you would like to go first...?" The officiant offered him an encouraging smile and Harry swallowed, keeping his eyes on Ginny's face as she turned to face him, their hands clasped together between them. For several long moments, there was nothing but silence and the way her nose wrinkled as she frowned, wondering what was taking him so long to speak.

But then, finally, he found his voice and could begin to speak. "Ginny... I..." He trailed off, sighing, casting a nervous glance out at the crowd before returning his gaze to her face. "I remember the first time I met you. It was at the platform to Hogwarts. I was lost and confused because I'd never been there before and I had come all alone." Somewhere in the crowd, someone was sniffling, and Harry was certain it was Mrs. Weasley. "Then I heard your voice." Her lips were twitching with a smile and he could see it in her eyes that she recalled that very moment as well. "It would be years until I truly _saw_ you, but I never forgot how brown your eyes were in the sunlight that day." She gave a little chuckle and flushed to the roots of her hair, something he had seen her do a thousand times and couldn't wait to see it a thousand more. He took a deep breath and plunged on. "And then that day... The day of the battle of Hogwarts, when I knew I was walking to my own death... I thought of you." A look crossed her features then and he felt her hands grip his a little bit harder. "When the flash of green was coming for me, all I could think of was you... How sweet your hair smells, how your eyes look when you're looking me in the eye... You were my last thought before what I thought was going to be my death and someday, when it really is my time to go, you'll still be my final thought. You will always be the last thing I think of when I go to sleep at night and the first thing I think of when I wake up every morning." A single tear was trailing the curve of her cheek and he instinctly reached out, brushing it away as if it had never even been there at all.

Harry turned then to the officiant, giving a little nod as if to say he was done. The man turned to Ginny then who for a single moment, looked panicked, but then smiled, took a deep breath and began to speak as well. "I never got my hopes up for this moment, I mean how could I after all? With you rushing off to die at any opportunity-" she paused as laughter rippled across the crowd and Harry couldn't help but to grin down at her. "But part of me always believed, or well always wanted to believe, that we'd get our happy ending, one way or the other we would get there. We took the long road, but we got there all the same." She was smiling brightly then, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him, her heart pounding. "My whole life I felt like I was waiting for something... I never knew what it was until I met you. At first it was a stupid little girl crushing on her big brother's friend but I knew someday it would be so much more than that. Every moment has led us to this... And I don't regret a single one of them." She smiled and Harry felt his heart melting- just when he had thought he could not love her anymore than he already did, she went and proved him wrong. "Our new life began the day you won the war and every moment since then has been a blessing. We almost didn't make it this far- how many times were we _this close_ to death? How many times were we certain we might not make it out alive?" She gripped his hands tightly and swallowed against the tears forming in her eyes. "But here we are." He smiled and she returned it, a look on her face making him think she had something else to say. But, instead she nodded towards the officiant as well, and just like that the rings were exchanged and they kissed as the crowd erupted in hearty cheers.

And just like that they were married.

[ x x x ]

It was late into the night, the very night of their wedding vows, and they lay in bed beside one another. Ginny's dress and his suit lay on the floor at the bedside and Harry took comfort in the warmth of her bare skin against his. She was breathing softly, her head on his shoulder, one hand laying across his chest, his heart beating against her palm. Shifting slightly, he slipped his arm around her and drew her in, breathing in her sweet scent. "Mmm..." She murmured softly, brown eyes fluttering as she drifted in from her slumber, fully awake the moment she felt his lips against hers. "Mr. Potter." She greeted with a sleepy giggle, tilting her head back as his free hand moved up to cup her cheek.

"Mrs. Potter," he replied with a grin, unable to stop himself from kissing her again. It was hard to believe that she had become his wife that day. In all his life, he'd never imagined this moment would have come true. He had never thought much of the future, not when he'd truly been living day by day for so very long. But now there was peace and quiet and he could begin to live the life he had only ever seen in his dreams. It was almost too good to be real, honestly. "Sorry I woke you," he whispered against the shell of her ear and the soft chuckle that escaped her lips sent a shiver down his spine. Her hand was trailing the length of his abdomen then, falling dangerously low to his hips as she tilted her head to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Or maybe I'm not." His words were a breath against her neck as he drew her up, arms around her, her red hair falling down her back as she threw her head back with the softest of moans.

A little while later, they lay side by side yet again, however this time he had no intention of waking her. Instead, he propped himself up on an elbow to watch her a moment, marveling in how beautiful she was. He recalled those first days after the war and how she had been the only one to butt her way into his rooms, to open the curtains and tell him he was being stupid. To sit on his bedside and tell him with a smile that everything was going to be okay in the end. He had lived his whole life in war and strife, never having a single moment to take in everything that had ever happened to him. The end of the war brought a darkness to him that he had thought he'd never be able to shake. But there she had been, always the light to guide him, until finally he found his way again. He would owe her forever for that... For helping him along as she had done. For helping him every single step of the way. He owed a lot of people for that, truthfully, but she of all people... It had always been her.

Rubbing away the tears that had gathered in his eyes, Harry lay down and cradled her towards him, his chin lightly resting against the top of her head. She was moving then, one leg extending over his, her arm outstretched across his chest, red hair framing her face. Pressing a kiss to her temple, Harry closed his eyes and true to his wedding vows, thought of her as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
